


sleepover with surprises

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [66]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Trans Bow, Trans Male Character, spop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 06:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Adora finds out about Bow being trans.





	sleepover with surprises

“Thank you two for sleeping in the same room as me.” Adora said. “I’m still not used to sleeping alone, it kinda freaks me out.”

 

“That’s fine Adora, sleepovers are fun.” It was Glimmer who answered, before teleporting across the room, to put her sleeping bag on the floor.

 

“Yeah, the best friend squad on another sleepover! I’m just gonna take off my bindings and I’ll join you.”

 

The young man put his sleeping bag down, before going into the next room, Adora looked at Glimmer a bit confused.

 

“Glimmer, what are bindings?”

 

The princess blinked, before answering, a bit shocked.

 

“What? You don’t know what bindings are?”

 

Adora shook her head.

 

“No…? Should I?”

 

“Okay, let me explain. Bow is trans, when he was born people thought he was a girl, but he isn’t. Magic made his voice deep, and he were a sort of enchanted bandages that flattens his chest without doing any harm. It isn’t advised to sleep in them though.”

 

“What, that’s so weird. Bandages that won’t hurt after hours? Man I wish we had that back in the Horde, back when we were injured, they always wrapped them so tight. He has so much luck.”

 

Glimmer laughed, happy that Adora had taken the news about Bow well. So she just smiled.

 

“I know right. Bow sure is lucky.”


End file.
